The Thirsty Games
by thedeadtributes
Summary: Every year one girl and one boy are reaped from each of the twelve districts to participate in The Thirsty Games. The Thirsty Games, no matter how they were described, were essentially an excuse for the Capitol to embrace their inner voyeurs. Although the rules of the Games never expressly said that the tributes had to have sex on camera to win, it was a well known fact amongst t
1. Chapter 1

It was Reaping Day all across the country of Panem, and all of the districts were getting dressed up in their best clothing, although that wasn't saying much in some of the poorer Districts. Today, twelve girls and twelve boys would be reaped into The Thirsty Games. It was a pageant that was supposed to bring unity to Panem, although it did no such thing. There was still a divide between the Capitol and the districts, perhaps because no one in the Capitol had to participate in The Thirsty Games, despite their insistence it was a "great honor."

There was one boy and one girl reaped from each district. There ages ranged from eighteen to twenty-one. Not too young that it was inappropriate, but young enough to be beautiful. It was widely speculated that the reapings were rigged so that more attractive tributes were reaped. In some districts, there were volunteers. All of them seemed to be the picture of ideal beauty.

It was important the tributes were beautiful, because the Thirsty Games, no matter how they were described, were essentially an excuse for the Capitol to embrace their inner voyeurs. Although the rules of the Games never expressly said that the tributes had to have sex on camera to win, it was a well known fact amongst the Capitol and the Districts. A reality show, essentially where Panem voted after three months, who was the "Sexiest Man and Woman Alive," based on challenges and 'extracurricular activities'.

Needless to say the process was exhausting for tributes. But one lucky boy and one luck girl would win the Victor's Mansion and enough money that they would never have to worry again.

Most of the young people who were of age to get reaped were hoping and praying they didn't get picked. The Games would keep them away from their family and in a remote location where they had to survive the elements and fight for food. The challenges were often humiliatingand degrading. So Katniss Everdeen stood very still and silent,thinking hard about what she was going to do as her mother braided her hair. There wasn't much Katniss could say about her mother otherthan she could make a beautiful braid. After her husband's death,Mrs. Everdeen had become silent and reserved in grief. Katniss had eventually given up trying to reach her. But still, she loved her mother and their family was starving. Her mother rarely did healing work anymore and all they had was what Katniss and her twin sister Willow could hunt in the woods.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

Katniss turned around and nodded, forcing a smile at her mother and her sister, who both returned equally unenthusiastic smiles.

They made their way to the section of town where the reaping was. Katniss and Willow had to have a small sample of blood taken to verify their identities. They were both twenty, meaning this was their third year eligible.

"Just two more years and we'll be home free," Willow said, smiling at her sister as they formed a line. The Reaping was about to begin and they weren't supposed to be talking. Willow assumed that was why Katniss kept quiet, not that she was contemplating volunteering.

Effie Trinket, who was called an escort started her yearly speech. Katnisswas barely listening when she called the female tribute.

"Willow Everdeen!" Effie called.

Time and space seemed distorted and shaky to Katniss. Her vision tilted and blurred, her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. Her decision was made for her.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

In Districts 1 and 2, there were what was known as "Career Tributes". They started training from when they were eighteen and volunteered usually when they were twenty or twenty-one. Also sometimes called the "Pros" they were commonly compared to prostitutes. But Districts 1 and 2 ate it up. Winning the Games brought glory to the district, they said.

While Katniss was volunteering in District 12, so was Clove Kentwell in District 2. She was only eighteen years old and had been training for less than a year. The District was shocked. So shocked that for a second they didn't applaud her. But when they came to their senses, they screamed and hollered and whistled. She was one of the most attractive girls in the District, and those who knew her often commented that she was likely to win in the future.

One person not happy about Clove volunteering was Cato Hadley, Miss Kentwell's boyfriend. He was a year older than Clove, and they had agreed to volunteer in two years when she was twenty and he was twenty-one, so they had the best odds and the best training. He glared at her, but he doubted she even saw him. She was glowing from being picked as tribute, milking the cheers for all they were worth. She smiled sweetly at the audience.

Cato didn't even notice the name of the male tribute announced.

"I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The first thing we're going to do, is a photoshoot," Haymitch Abernathy said. Though he wasn't from the Capitol, he was assigned as this year's Gamemaker because he was Panem's all-time favorite "Sexiest Man Alive."

The twenty-four tributes were all standing around the studio with various degrees of nervousness. Everyone knew what the photoshoot meant. If you were really lucky, you might get pasties or be strategically placed so that nothing really was showing. Other times the stylist decided full frontal nudity was the way to go. It really just depended on what kind of mood they were in.

This year's stylist and photographer was Cinna, with help from Portia, Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. Haymitch wasn't familiar with them, but he was confident it was enough people to wax, makeup, and hairstyle the tributes so they would look their best.

Haymitch felt mildly uncomfortable overseeing the process, especially the waxing, but it wasn't a new process to him. He tried not to look at Katniss, who he knew from his District. She was far too innocent in his opinion to be there. But he saw her volunteer, as shocking as it was.

He walked over to Cinna, who was telling the first tribute what the plan for the shoot was. "Alright, Marvel. You're muscular, but lean so we want to play to that. I'm thinking we'll get you in briefs, wet." Haymitch crinkled his nose picturing it, but he didn't say anything.

When it came time to shoot, it actually looked quite good. They hadn't waxed Marvel as much as some of the other men, leaving a small patch of hair just above his briefs.

"That's it," Cinna said. "Try raising one eyebrow. Excellent. Perfect, we've got the shot." Marvel smiled and winked at him.

Next was Glimmer. Well, Haymitch didn't mind seeing this one naked. She was twenty, that was old enough, right? He mentally scolded himself. He was being just like the Capitol, sexualizing these kids. And they were kids compared to him. He remembered himself at eighteen when he had first started the Games. He had been terrified.

But Glimmer didn't look terrified. No briefs or pasties for her either. She took off the robe and Cinna had her sit down, positioning her legs so that nothing indecent was showing, at least on her bottom half. Her top half went entirely exposed, which didn't seem to bother her at all. An arm that could have been used to conceal was instead held between her breasts. She was wearing angel wings.

Next was Cato. A blonde kid that looked like a body builder. He was standing in a pair of boxers awaiting instruction. Cinna frowned. "What can we do with him?" he asked Haymitch.

"I think it'd be best if we showed off my _assets_ ," Cato said, dropping the boxers.

"Well, that's certainly..." Cinna said, momentarily unable to find words. "Well, good job."

Clove rolled her eyes and glared at both of them.

"I think you're going to want a full hard-on for the shot," Haymitch said, just fucking with the kid.

"You know, he's probably right. It'll get you more votes," Cinna said.

Haymitch frowned. He was just trying to embarrass the kid, not to help him win.

"Like right now?" Cato said.

"Ideally, yes," Cinna said.

"Umm..."

"Has anybody seen my pants?" Gale asked, walking over, buck naked.

"Jesus Christ. Did no one give you a robe?" Haymitch asked.

"Great," Cinna told Cato. "That's exactly what we're looking for."

"Why did you just get an erection?" Clove asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about you, baby," Cato said, although his eyes were shifting back and forth between her and Gale.

Cinna instructed Cato to flex his muscles and took a few photographs before pronouncing him finished. Clove's turn next. _Jesus Christ. She must have turned eighteen five minutes ago,_ Haymitch thought.

They had given her hair extensions so she had enough hair to cover her chest. Cinna posed her propped up on her elbows on a table, her ass fully exposed.

Haymitch zoned out the next two tributes, but was brought to attention when it was Finnick Odair's turn. What a good looking kid. If Haymitch was allowed to bet, he'd bet on him. He seemed to be a seasoned professional at modeling. Did they have modeling in District 4?

Next was the girl from District 4. She had sobbed hysterically when she was chosen. She stood in nude panties and a bra. "I really think she looks great like this. Plays to her innocence, don't you think?" he asked Cinna, hoping to rescue her.

"You know, you're right. It would make her stand out to be the only tribute who didn't go topless," Cinna said, catching on that Annie was more uncomfortable than most of the rest.

Several tributes later was Johanna Mason, from the lumberjack District. She was beautiful in a way where you wouldn't dare touch her.

"I'll have you pose with your axe," Cinna said. "Strategically covering your lower half. I take it you don't mind if your breasts are exposed?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Johanna said, winking at him.

District 9 was Gale, who had been walking around buck naked and had not found his pants. After him was the District 9 girl, another innocent girl named Primrose Everdeen. Cinna had her pose on the ground covered in flowers. Haymitch was thankful for the coverage.

District 12 was quickly approaching and Haymitch was nervous. Peeta and Katniss who were like family to him were the tributes. Peeta went first. He posed with a puppy concealing his privates. A little on the bestiality side for Haymitch.

Katniss approached in a robe and Haymitch knew it was time for her to take it off. "I want to do something different with you," Cinna said.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Katniss asked.

"We're going to have you pose with a python," Cinna said. Katniss took the robe off and assumed a similar position to Clove propped on her elbows. The python was placed around her like a scarf.

"How come I didn't get to pose with a snake?" Cato said, frowning.

Katniss stuck her tongue out at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for interviews, broadcasted to all of Panem live regardless of how much the tributes embarrassed themselves. Caesar Flickerman sat in his swivel chair, while there was a couch for the tributes to sit while he interviewed them. There was one particular question that he found the most interesting every year. He asked it to each tribute in their short one-on-one interviews.

"What do you consider your best asset?"

"Well, my sense of humor is adorable. Girls love it," Marvel said.

"My athleticism," Glimmer said.

"My sexual prowess," Cato said.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, Caesar," Clove said.

District Three's male tribute was a twenty-one year old man named Andrew Key. A serious looking man who had volunteered without any hint of expression. "My ability to control any given situation."

He was followed by Bella Harper, a girl with black straight hair who was dressed provocatively. "My slutiness. Is slutiness a word?"

"My charm," Finnick said, smiling. The crowd erupted into applause.

"I'm pretty nice," Annie said, blinking several times.

District Five's male was an eighteen year old boy named Justin Wayland. "I'll straight up fuck you up, Caesar."

"Me specifically?" Caesar asked.

"Anyone, I don't care," Justin said.

"Gemma, what do you consider your biggest asset?"

"Call me Foxface, Caesar. Everyone does. And I'm clever. I can outwit the others," Gemma said.

District Six's male was Lucas Bennett. "Um, I don't have any assets..."

Caesar smiled. "I'm sure they're must be something. How about your good looks?"

Lucas just shook his head.

The female from Distict Six was a girl named Tessa Tompkins. She was stunning but something in her eyes was... unusual. "I'm _reeeally_ flexible, Caesar!"

From District 7, the lumber district was a boy named James Royce. "My ability to see through all the bullshit."

"You want to see my assets, Caesar?" Johanna Mason asked. She unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing nothing underneath.

District Eight was a boy named Ryan. "I think a lot of people can relate to me, being umm... different and all."

The female tribute from Eight was Clarissa Reynolds. "I'm not going to be an idiot and say a body part or whatever. My asset is that I actually have a brain in my head."

Next was Gale Hawthorne. "I know how to survive in the wild."

"I think I get along with most people really well," Primrose Everdeen said.

"I'm actually going to go with that District Eight girl. The having a brain thing," Matt said, a short boy from District 10.

"Why just one asset, Caesar? My personality, my strength, my sense of humor. My appearance, etc," Sasha said. She was a girl with blond curls down to her waist.

"I think I'll keep it more real than some of the other contestants," Thresh said.

"I'm very friendly and people tend to like me," Rue said.

"I'm good at talking to people," Peeta said.

"My determination to win," Katniss said.

* * *

The next day, they were waiting to get their initial scores out of twelve, which would help the Capitol make bets on who would win. Other than that, it was more or less relaxing for the day.

Before it was even broadcasted on TV, the list was posted in the lobby of the tributes apartment building.

* * *

 _ **District 1:  
  
** Marvel Hudson: 9  
Glimmer Goddard: 10_

 _ **District 2:**_

 _Cato Hadley: 11  
_ _Clove Kentwell: 10_

 _ **District 3:**_

 _Andrew Key: 9_  
 _Bella Harper: 8_

 _ **District 4:**_

 _Finnick Odair: 12  
_ _Annie Cresta: 5_

 _ **District 5:**_

 _Justin Wayland: 3  
Gemma Fox: 7_

 _ **District 6:**_

 _Lucas Bennett: 7  
_ _Tessa Tompkins: 10_

 _ **District 7:**_

 _James Royce: 10  
_ _Johanna Mason: 12_

 _ **District 8:**_

 _Ryan Masters: 3  
_ _Clarissa Reynolds: 7_

 _ **District 9:**_

 _Gale Hawthorne: 12  
Primrose Everdeen: 9_

 _ **District 10:**_

 _Matt Wilson: 6  
Sasha Peterson: 9_

 _ **District 11:**_

 _Thresh Daniels: 5  
_ _Rue Daniels: 8_

 _ **District 12:**_

 _Peeta Mellark: 8  
_ _Katniss Everdeen: 12_

* * *

Peeta Mellark was all smiles. "Wow, Katniss you did amazing!" He said, hugging her.

"I can't believe it!" Katniss said, she was surprised but very proud. "Eight's not so bad either," she said.

"This is bullshit," Cato said. "Four twelves and not one of them is me."

"At least you got a fucking eleven," Clove said, fuming.

"It's okay Annie," Finnick said. "I'll win and you can come live in my mansion." She smiled in return, her hands trembling.

Johanna just looked triumphant and not altogether surprised.

Gale turned to Prim. "Twelve? I got Twelve?"

"They must have really liked you!" Prim said. "Congratulations! I got a nine, that's good, right?"

"Very good. I think there's ten people below you," Gale said, smiling at her.

"This is ridiculous. A three? I'm the worst fucking kid here," Justin said.

"I also got a three," Ryan pointed out.

"That's fucking bigotry," Clarissa said, she was from District 8 and knew Ryan beforehand.

"How is that bigotry?" Clove asked.

"I'm transgender," Ryan explained.

"Yeah, but did anyone even know that?" Clove pressed on.

"Just leave him alone," Sasha, the girl with the long blonde locks said. "He already feels bad about his score."

"I got a seven," Lucas said to no one in particular, amazed.

"Better luck next time!" Tessa who was from his district said.

"No, I mean that's good," Lucas told her.

Haymitch walked into the lobby. "Alright, break it up kiddos. We don't want you guys developing any relationships off camera. That's for when the show starts tomorrow."

Everyone grumbling went back to their separate apartments.


End file.
